Boku no hero Reverse
by El Sombrerero de la suerte
Summary: ¿acaso separarse de ella fue lo mejor para los dos? no quería pelear mas con ella, ademas, eran muy distintos. la relacion no iba a funcionar ¿verdad? no lo odien, es mi primera historia :"v


"¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! cómo se atreve ese maldito a hacerme eso. Si tan solo fuera legal el poder castigar a las personas como en la antigüedad"-grito una furiosa Uraraka sentada en una mesa frente a dos personas que ella misma consideraba "amigas". Ellas simplemente miraban con terror el como la castaña apretaba los puños y los dientes de tal manera que si no se detenía, probablemente se haría más daño del que ya tenía.

"Tranquilízate Uraraka, el tendrá sus razones para no seguir en una relación contigo"-dijo cierta chica de tez rosada intentando hacer que su amiga se olvidara por completo de aquel chico que se atrevió a robar su corazón.

"si, además, era algo obvio. No dejaban de pelear ni por un minuto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te terminara"-esta vez, la que hablo, fue una chica de cabello negro amante de la música que solo veía la realidad de su amiga. Mina, no llego a taparle la boca a tiempo, y lo único que le quedaba era rezar porque su amiga no las mandara a volar a las dos.

"se nota que en estos días la gente ya no aprecia sus vidas"-se levantó la castaña emitiendo un aura tan negativa que las hizo estremecer a las dos, abrazándose en un vago intento porque su amiga no les haga algún daño-"como vuelva a escuchar esas malditas palabras salir de tu puta boca de nuevo, te hare flotar hasta la luna. Tal vez así compruebes si esa bandera de Estados Unidos se encuentra allí, ¿Qué dices?"-ante esa amenaza, las dos chicas tragaron duro y comenzaron a tiritar como si se encontraran en el alguno de los polos de la tierra.

"T-t-tranquila Uraraka. N-no volverá a pasar. L-l-lo-lo prometo. Prefiero quedarme aquí donde hay suelo y oxígeno, m-muchas gracias"-dijo Kyoka trayendo más a su amiga a su cuerpo buscando protección de ella.

Uraraka, decidió ya no seguir estando con ellas, y con un sonoro bufido, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la salida de aquella cafetería. La dos, al ver que ya se estaba yendo, soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio al saber que ella no las iba a mandar a ambas a vivir en la luna, esperando a ser rescatadas. Pero las chicas sabían que a pesar de su actitud, la querían. No entendían cuál era la razón, simplemente lo hacían. Y segundos después de que ellas les permitieran a sus corazones descansar, salieron en busca de aquella chica con el corazón roto.

"¡oye, Uraraka, espéranos! ¿No ves que solo queremos ayudarte con tu problema con él?"–le grito Mina corriendo hacia ella con su amiga a su costado. Cuando ambas llegaron, se colocaron cada una en un costado de la castaña. Mina a la derecha y Kyoka a la izquierda.

"no entiendo en que me querrían ayudar. No necesito ayuda con nada. No tengo ningún problema con nadie ¿me escucharon? ¡Nadie!"-acelero un poco el paso para así poder deshacerse de las dos chicas. Ellas al notar su ligero aumento de velocidad, aumentan el paso de la misma manera para así quedar en la misma posición en la que estaban antes.

"no te hagas la insensible Uraraka. Las tres sabemos que esto te está afectando. Tu estas más gruñona de lo normal. Esto no es algo que se cura de la noche a la mañana"-intento razonar la chica amante de la música con la castaña para que sepa que no había nada de malo el mostrar los sentimientos de vez en cuando.

"¿Por qué habría de ser yo la que se encuentre mal? Se supone que el debería ser el que este llorando. En estos momentos de seguro él se encuentra encerrado en su cuarto lamentándose por haberme perdido de esa manera. Yo rompí con él, no al revés."-dijo orgullosa Uraraka tratando de hacerle saber a sus amigas que se encontraba en buen estado-"igual, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir ese tipo. Era muy empalagoso, cariñoso y tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que…"-se detuvo un momento la castaña recordando todas las características de aquella persona que ella misma decía no extrañar. Esto sorprendió a ambas-"…cada vez que me los mostraba, me hacía sentir una persona diferente… y sus abrazos, que me hacían sentir segura a pesar de ser fuerte, y…"-Uraraka pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: se había hundido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo al enterarse que sus amigas la estaban mirando con la boca bien abierta-"¡¿qu-que me están mirando?!"

"nada, es solo que…"-comenzó Mina esperando a que Kyoka terminara la oración por ella

"…no sabíamos que te sentías de esa forma. Ni siquiera estábamos seguras si sentías ese tipo de cosas"-finalizo la pelinegra viendo a su amiga como si de un ser de otro planeta se tratase. Uraraka se comenzó a sentir incomoda y después de gritarle a las dos unas cuantas cosas, siguieron caminando tranquilamente.

Ella no podía extrañarlo a él. Eso es ridículo. El debería ser el arrepentido, no ella. El cometió el error entre los dos, el debería estar rogándole con que volvieran, el debería… el debería… volver a besarla como lo hacia antes. Demonios, aunque le costara admitirlo, extrañaba a ese idiota. Y no entendía el porqué de eso. Después de todo ella le termino a el, no al revés ¿cierto? Pero la verdadera pregunta que ella se hacía era: ¿Quién de los dos cometió el error de alejarse? Pero la respuesta no tardaba de llegar, y siempre era: _ella._

"y… ¿ya intentaste hablar con él?"-volvió a tocar el mismo tema Mina, esperando a que su amiga le contestara y así poder ayudarla

"dije que ya no volvería a hablar de eso, por lo que no contestare tu pregunta"-fue lo único que respondió Uraraka de manera fría, sin un rastro de sentimientos. Su actitud ahora si estaba comenzando a preocupar a las dos. Ella podía ser gruñona, mandona, presumida y hasta egoísta, pero muy raras veces la veían actuar de una manera tan fría como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"¡vamos! ¿Siquiera peleaste por él alguna vez?"-pregunto Kyoka.

¿Qué si había luchado por él? La respuesta era sí. Cuantas veces ella no había visto como una que otra chica se le acercaba para pedirle su número o coquetearle. Cuantas veces, alguna se pasaba de lista para así poder pasar tiempo con él y sacarla a ella fuera del mapa. Cuantas veces algunas perras locas llegaban hasta el punto de acosarlo hasta su apartamento y no olvidemos cada vez que se enfermaba y ella tenía que cuidarlo. Y siempre, ¡siempre! Ella las mandaba a volar y después las hacia aterrizar donde quien sabe. No le importaba. Ella les demostró a más de una quien era la que mandaba. Incluso una se atrevió a desafiarla en una pelea. Y por supuesto, ella gano sin problemas. Ella si había peleado por él, en múltiples ocasiones. Entonces, ¿Por qué se separaron?

"dije, que ya no volveríamos hablar del tema y punto. Y si alguna de ustedes vuelven a hablar de ese idiota juro que las mando a volar, ¿está claro?"-las dos asintieron un poco tristes por cómo es que sus intentos por ayudarla eran en vanó.

Ninguna de ellas hablo por un buen tiempo mientras seguían caminando. Es más, ninguna sabía hacia donde iban. O incluso donde estaban. Solo seguían caminando, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un lugar a donde ir, simplemente caminaban, para así olvidarse de los problemas que se aparecían en sus jóvenes mentes.

Mina, ya no lo podía soportar más. Si había algo que no le gustara para nada eran los silencios incomodos que había entre las personas. Ella tenía que pensar en un plan y rápido, o esta caminata sin rumbo será incomoda por un largo rato. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Una la cual espera que funcione.

"oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial? Me acabo de acordar que tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la casa y para mí, ¿Qué dicen?"-pregunto adelantándose un poco para detenerse frente a ellas y detenerlas con su caminata, cosa que funciono.

"oye, es una gran idea, ¿Qué dices Uraraka? El centro comercial es uno de los mejores lugares para perder tiempo, dinero y malos recuerdos. Es genial"-apoyo a su amiga esperando a que ambas la convencieran de ir con ellas allá y poder olvidarse de todo, y volver a los viejos tiempos. Kyoka, Mina, y Uraraka contra el mundo.

"¿Por qué no van ustedes dos solas? Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas"-retomo su camino sin esperar cual fuera la reacción de sus amigas. Lo único que quería, era estar sola, y ellas no estaban ayudando en nada a cumplir su deseo.

"pero no has oído la frase: "tres son multitud", nosotros solo somos dos, y no sería lo mismo sin ti, por favor, di que sí"-le rogo Mina juntando sus dos manos para que su amiga las acompañara allá. Ambas sabían que quería estar sola, luego de una ruptura quien no querría estar solo aunque sea por un día o un minuto. Pero eso no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, y tenían que hacer algo para volver a hacerla sentir "feliz". Y con eso se referían a que volviera a su actitud "explosiva".

"y después de eso te dejaremos sola todo lo que quieras"-agrego eso al trato que le estaban ofreciendo la amante de la búsqueda, esperando a que eso sea suficiente para convencerla. Y al verla suspirar de manera pesada, sabían que lo habían conseguido.

"¿están seguras que después de esto me dejaran tranquila?"-las dos asintieron rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, felices de que su amiga estaba a punto de aceptar el trato-"de acuerdo, pero será solo por un rato. Luego, me voy"-volteo a mirarlas cansada de la insistencia de ambas chicas.

"¡no te arrepentirás!"-gritaron ambas, sujetándola de los brazos una cada una, y corriendo al centro comercial que, suponían ellas, no se encontraba tan lejos.

"ya lo estoy haciendo"-susurro para sí misma siendo jalada por aquellas chicas que eran sus "amigas". No quería ir a donde ellas la llevaban. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero opto por ignorarlo solo por esta vez. ¿Habrá tomado la decisión correcta? Eso espera ella.

Luego de dar vueltas y preguntar la dirección a gente que conocía el lugar, lograron llegar al centro comercial. Como siempre estaba lleno de gente adulta y niños. Pero en comparación a otros días, parecía más tranquilo el lugar.

Una vez dentro, comenzaron a ir de tienda en tienda en busca de algo que les gustase a las chicas. Primero pasaron por una tienda de ropa y zapatos, donde se probaron combinaciones de ropas totalmente inusuales y muy graciosas. Kyoka y Mina se divertían en ese lugar, pero Uraraka seguía sin mostrar alguna muestra de felicidad. Es por eso, que Mina y Kyoka al ver que su plan no funcionaba, deciden ir a otro lugar a probar suerte. El siguiente lugar era una tienda de videojuegos. Allí, se encontraron con diversos juegos en estreno como "the legend of shelda" o "pirby". En este lugar, Uraraka se encontró un poco más interesada por la manera en como miraba los juegos y como deseaba, por medio de susurros, el poder tenerlo en sus manos. Mina y Kyoka se sonrieron con complicidad al ver que su plan estaba funcionando.

Una vez terminaron de ver los videojuegos, fueron a una tienda de música e instrumentos. Allí, Kyoka compro un par de discos de su banda favorita: DC/AC. Y fue retada por su amiga Mina para ver cuál de las dos tocaba mejor una guitarra. El señor, acepto, luego de varios minutos que le rogaran, que las dos hicieran una pequeña competencia. Al final, Kyoka gano la competencia con mucha ventaja de su pobre amiga que toco tan desafinado, que hizo reír a su amiga castaña por lo ridícula que se veía. El plan de las dos había funcionado a la perfección, hicieron que su amiga, se olvidara de ese chico que le había robado el corazón.

Al final, fueron a una cafetería a descansar y ver qué era lo que podían comer o beber. Allí, Kyoka pidió una malteada de vainilla y un sándwich mixto, Mina una soda acompañada de una hamburguesa con papas, y Uraraka un jugo de naranja y unos nachos picantes. Las tres, no dejaban de comentar lo divertido que había sido su día, y el reunirse otra vez otro día. Al final, todo resulto perfecto. Uraraka volvía a ser la misma de antes, solo que esta vez un poco más feliz de lo usual.

"bueno, eso fue divertido"-comento Kyoka a sus dos amigas saliendo de aquella cafetería satisfecha con su comida

"si, ese establecimiento hace los mejores sándwiches mixtos, y aun no sé cómo"-la apoyo Mina estirándose un poco por estar sentada durante demasiado tiempo. El día fue ciertamente increíble para las tres amigas que se encontraban en bajando por las escaleras del segundo piso en el que estaban, listas para irse a sus casas-"¿qué hay de ti, Uraraka? Te divertiste"

"creo que ya deberían saber la respuesta ustedes dos... gracias"-las dos chicas, al escuchar la palabra que acaba de usar su amiga, la voltearon a ver sin creérselo todavía.

"¿qué fue lo que dijiste?"-pregunto Mina insegura de que lo que escucho fue un "gracias" o algún insulto que ella uso en contra de ellas. Aunque, ¿por qué habría de insultarlas si ellas no hicieron nada aun? Ella es Uraraka, esa es toda la respuesta que se le puede dar a aquella pregunta.

"dije: "gracias", no actúen como si esa palabra fuera prohibida de mi boca, idiotas"-y he aquí el insulto. Luego, Uraraka se detuvo en seco a unos pocos pasos de la escalera que habían bajado, interrumpiendo el pase de otros transeúntes, y logrando que sus dos amigas la mirasen con extrañeza-"en serio... gracias, de no ser por ustedes, no me hubiera recuperado hasta después de varios días. Ustedes me hicieron olvidar de ese estúpido "cabello chistoso""-uso el apodo que le había puesto desde el torneo de U.A.-"no sé cómo compensar lo que hicieron. Les debo un favor"

"¿quién diría que la grande y poderosa Uraraka abriría su corazón frente a nosotras? Seguramente el fin del mundo se está acercando"-se mofo Kyoka cruzándose de brazos mirando a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

"!si les dicen a alguien sobre esto, las haré volar y descender como si de un meteorito s trataran¡"-les grito Uraraka amenazándolas con su puño en alto, y los dientes apretados, que parecían tirar chispas.

"miren, ya regreso"-fue el turno de Mina, imitando la misma pose que su amiga

"¡muéranse! iré al baño, ya vuelvo"-y con esto, se giró en busca de algún baño cercano en donde ella pueda hacer sus necesidades.

Las dos se comenzaron a reír y esperar hasta que su amiga volviera, y las tres se fueran a sus casas. Este fue un buen paseo para las tres que ahora se encontraban un tanto más relajadas que antes. Nada parecía poder arruinarlo. Todo estaba perfecto, lo único que tenían que hacer ahora era esperar a su amiga y listo, todo estará completo. Pero de pronto, la voz de alguien llamándolas por sus nombres, hizo que a las dos se les congelara la sangre. ¿Esto se pondría peor? De inmediato, las dos voltearon a ver al chico de cabello rubio ceniza saludándolas a las dos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Si, así era katsuki Bakugou, un chico alegre que siempre encontraba el lado positivo de las cosas sin importar cuál sea la situación. El siempre ayudaba a las personas en cualquier cosa que estas necesitaran, por más difícil que sea la tarea, aunque, obviamente, había una que otra excepción.

"B-B-Bakugou, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"-pregunto la chica de tez rosada, viendo con terror a su amigo de la academia como si de un monstruo se tratara. Esto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no solo a ella, su amiga también se notaba casi tan sorprendida como ella. Y si ellas dos mostraban esta actitud ante Bakugou, no querían imaginarse la de la castaña.

"creo que yo podría hacerles la misma pregunta"-su aura positiva estaba causando efecto en ellas que ya no se veían tan preocupadas como antes, pero siempre que recordaban a Uraraka, el terror volvía a llegar a sus mentes.

"no-no-nosotras solo vinimos a hacer unas cuantas compras y a pasar un poco el rato. ¿qu-que me dices de ti?"-le respondió Kyoka rezando en su mente con que su amiga no regresara pronto del baño en donde se encontraba. Pero lo que las dejo con la boca abierta a ambas fue lo que diría el chico alegre a continuación.

"bueno, yo estoy a punto de tener una cita"-eso era todo, ahora las dos tenían la boca bien abierta por como lo dijo: como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no tartamudeaba, se notaba totalmente feliz el chico explosivo.

"! ¿u-u-u-u-u-una cita? ¡ !¿Con quién?¡"-pregunto Kyoka aún más preocupada que antes

"Tsuyu me invito ayer para venir aquí y pasar el rato. Por un momento me quede paralizado, no sabía que responder, pero al final dije que sí y bueno, ahora me encuentro en el supermercado esperándola"-en ningún momento, sus sonrisa se desvaneció, en ningún momento esa aura positiva desaprecio, en ningún momento ellas lograron sacar algo positivo de todo esto-"ella ya no debe tardar. Seguro hubo un poco de tráfico o se le habrá olvidado algo cuando salió"

"bueno Bakugou, fue un placer hablar contigo, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Estuvimos en este lugar por tanto tiempo que ya estamos cansadas, ¿no es así, Kyoka?"-le golpeo ligeramente con el codo a su amiga disimuladamente, haciéndole entender que le debía seguir el juego si no querían que se libre una batalla entre el bien y el mal.

"si, me acabo de acordar que tenía que hacer unos quehaceres de la casa. Adiós Bakugou"-las dos dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a los baños y buscar a su amiga. Debían impedir que esos dos se volvieran a ver. Todavía era demasiado pronto, tenían que tener más tiempo separado.

"oigan, ¿a dónde van?"-las dos se detuvieron en seco y sintieron un pequeño escalofrió en la espina dorsal. Ambas se estremecieron ante ese sentimiento-"la salida está del lado contrario por el que ustedes van. Digo, por allá también hay una, pero ¿este no está más cerca?"-apunto con su dedo pulgar la salida que estaba detrás de él.

"bu-bueno si, pero quería ir al baño un momento"-se excusó Mina girando su cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa forzada a su amigo.

"s-sí, yo también. Creo que desde que llegamos no hemos ido al baño, aparte las dos tomamos mucho líquido en la cafetería, por lo que "el deber llama", tu sabes"-se rio nerviosamente Kyoka. Esto hizo que Bakugou arqueara la ceja ante las actitudes tan raras de sus dos amigas, pero no le tomo mucha importancia a esto, no cuando acaba de recibir un mensaje. Era de Tsuyu indicándole que ya había llegado al centro comercial.

"está bien, yo ya me tengo que ir igual. Fue un placer encontrarlas a ustedes dos acá. Nos vemos"-agito su mano despidiéndose de sus dos amigas a la par que se dirigía hacia la salida en centro en busca de su cita.

Las dos no perdieron el tiempo, y salieron disparadas buscando el baño de mujeres. Tenían que encontrar a la castaña rápido, antes que ella los vea y se arme un lio en el centro. La salida a la que se dirigían ya no era una opción, ellos se encontraban en esa parte del centro.

Cuando encontraron el baño para mujeres, las dos entraron y abrieron la puerta sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, encontrándose con la castaña que recién se estaba lavando las manos. Agradecieron que aún estaba eliminando los gérmenes de sus manos.

"¡oigan, que hacen ustedes dos aquí! Sé que me estoy demorando, pero tampoco es para que ustedes dos me estén buscando como si fuera una niña"-les resondro Uraraka secándose las manos con un poco de papel-"listo, ya termine, ya nos podemos ir. Estoy un poco cansada; lo único que quiero es dormir"-trato de salir del baño la joven heroína, pero tan solo logro colocar su pie fuera del baño, debido a que sus amigas la jalaron dentro-"¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! No me toquen"-con brusquedad, quito las manos de sus amigas de ella y las miro con molestia y confusión

"lo sentimos, Uraraka, pero creo que salir no es una buena idea ahora"-le dijo tranquilamente la amante de la música, buscando que su amiga se calmara y no saliera.

"¿Cómo qué no es buena idea salir? Quítense, quiero tomar una ducha e ir a la cama a dormir por el resto del día"-Uraraka, volvió a tratar de salir del baño para mujeres, pero sus dos amigas seguían sin dejarle salir, formando una pared humana frente a ella para que no abandonara el lugar-"!dije que se quiten¡"

"Uraraka, créenos cuando te decimos que no deberías salir. Es por tu bien"-pero Uraraka seguía intentando salir del lugar gritándolas y amenazándolas, y a veces empujándolas. Algunas mujeres al notar el escándalo, desistían ante la idea de hacer sus necesidades allí, y otras al ver lo que se estaba librando en ese lugar, fueron a llamar a seguridad para que calmaran a esas tres mujeres.

"está bien, ustedes lo pidieron"-sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Uraraka activo su quirk en contra de ella, haciéndolas flotar y dándole el camino libre a la castaña-"lo único que necesito ahora es que vengan los estúpidos de seguridad y me saque fuera"-les gruño Uraraka quien fue la primera en escuchar como algunas personas planeaban desde afuera hablar con unos guardias para que las detuvieran-"ahora si me disculpan, me largo de aquí, y ustedes se quedaran en ese estado hasta que aprendan la lección"-lentamente, abrió la puerta para salir de una vez del baño e irse al internado.

"¡e-espera, es una mal idea!"-grito Mina tratando de bajar del techo sin algún resultado. Estiro su mano para tratar de alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo. No podía dejar que saliera. Eso arruinaría todo el trabajo que hicieron las dos ese día. Pero fue en vano. Ella ya había abierto la puerta.

Fue en ese momento en el que sintió su corazón hacerse más, y más pequeño. Toda la alegría, toda la ira, toda pisca de amargura y felicidad, fueron reemplazados por los sentimientos de dolor y tristeza.

Frente a ella, en una cafetería, los veía a los dos conversando y riendo; ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas; ambos tenían una malteada; ambos, no dejaban de verse con un fuerte brillo en sus ojos. Ese brillo, esa escena, todo le recordaba a ella los momentos que pasaron juntos. El día en el que ambos confesaron su amor. El día el que se besaron por primera vez. El día en el que ella por fin se sintió completa. Todos esos hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos, aparecía en su mente. Y fue en ese entonces en el que ella, sintió que había cometido un error al dejarlo ir de esa manera. Se sentía como una tonta, una idiota, una estúpida. Ella perdió su oportunidad, una que no aparecería hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Bajo la mirada cubriendo sus ojos vidriosos con su cabello y junto sus manos liberando a sus dos amigas del techo. Ambas cayeron con brusquedad. Luego de sobarse y quejarse del golpe, las dos salieron a ver a su amiga, y se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde. Ella lo había visto.

"tr-tranquila, tal vez solo sea una salida de amigos"-dijo Mina de manera comprensiva con toda esperanza de convencer a su amiga de que lo que estaba viendo no era lo que ella pensaba

"si, solo están organizando un evento o algo por el estilo, nada más"-Kyoka trato de la misma manera que Mina no hacerle pensar que esto era una cita.

"cállense"-susurro de manera casi inaudible. Sus puños se cerraron y sus dientes se apretaron. Esta vista usualmente las haría sentir terror, pero en su lugar solo sentían una grandísima pena por ella-"no me subestimen de esa manera. Se reconocer esto ni bien lo veo. Tal vez no vea novelas o películas románticas, pero… se reconocer cuando hay o no hay una atmosfera de romance. Así que no me traten como si no supiera"-dicho esto, Uraraka comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida esta vez con sus manos en los bolsillos y la mandíbula más relajada-"no traten se seguirme; háganlo y las mandare a volar a ambas"-se giró para verlas un rato y decirles algo más. Las dos se sorprendieron al ver sus ojos cristalinos, sus labios temblorosos y su ceño ligeramente fruncido-"gracias por el día por cierto. Adiós"

Las dos no dijeron ni hicieron nada más, solo la veían irse lentamente con la mirada agachada chocando con cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino sin disculparse o mostrar algún signo de arrepentimiento. Era doloroso el ver a su amiga en ese estado. Si, ella las trataba como si fueran perros, pero a pesar de eso la querían.

Mientras, ella seguía caminando entre la multitud de personas directo al internado y encerrarse en su cuarto por lo que quedaba del día. No quería ver ni escuchar a nadie por ahora. Menos a ese estúpido de cabello chistoso. Solo quería desaparecer, irse del planeta y jamás volver. Exagerado y ridículo, pero ella lo deseaba.

El trayecto a su nuevo hogar fue rápido. Demoro menos de lo que esperaba. Dentro, se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas. Todoroki contaba chistes junto con Tokoyami, Mineta leía, Yaoyoruzu lo observaba con una mirada deseosa, Iida y Koda molestaban a Sero. Y así, todos sus compañeros hacían sus típicas actividades.

Una vez llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, se lanzó en su cama boca abajo, dejando que algunas lágrimas e hipidos salieran. Podía ser alguien fuerte, ruda, audaz, valiente, determinada y triunfante, pero eso no quitaba que fuera humana, y como tal, tenía sentimientos. ¿Cómo es posible que ese inútil la haya dejado en tal estado con unas simples palabras? No la golpeo, no utilizo su poder en ella, sin embargo, la había derrotado. Levanto su cabeza y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se ponía naranja y se empezaban a escuchar los últimos cantos de las aves. Todo ya está terminando, mañana todo será diferente ¿no? Pues no lo será. Aunque no quiera, ella seguiría viendo a ese idiota, seguiría viendo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, la forma en que esos dos se coquetean y lanzan miradas, ella no parara de ver eso hasta que se acabe la academia. Aunque tal vez esos dos no duren tanto. Pero siempre vendría otra, y otra, y otra. No pararan. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Él era fuerte, rápido, apuesto, listo y estaba entre los mejores aspirantes a héroe en el sector masculino. Era el paquete completo para todas esas perras. Pero eso no era en lo que se había fijado ella, y sabía que Tsuyu tampoco, ese solo era el exterior, eso podías encontrar en cualquiera, pero el interior, eso era lo que le importaba. Ella se enamoró de el por ser alguien amable, positivo, amigable, torpe, considerado, romántico si se lo proponía. En solo un año, ella había visto todo eso de él.

Ahora las preguntas del millón eran: ¿Qué pensara el de ella? ¿La considera buena? ¿Mala tal vez? ¿Una amargada? No lo sabía, pero ya se planteaba una idea.

De la nada, varios recuerdos de ellos dos inundaron su mente, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutarlos de una mejor manera.

Recordó el día del festival U.A. hace un año. Fue en ese festival en donde se enfrentó por primera vez a él. En un inicio ella no lo tomaba en cuenta. Para ella, él era solo una cucaracha que se juntaba con otros "personajes secundarios", y al saber que se iba a enfrentar a él, pensó que iba a ser una victoria muy fácil; no servía para demostrar sus habilidades. Pero luego se acordó que estaba con esa nerd de Tsuyu, por eso, tal vez ella idearía un plan para el para que vencerlo fuera pan comido. Ellas dos se conocían desde pequeñas, de modo que ella sabía todas sus fortalezas y debilidades, debido a que esa perra se atrevió a estudiarla sin el consentimiento de ella. Bajar la guardia contra él, no era una opción.

Recuerda cuando ambos se colocaron en el escenario y se miraron fijamente a las caras, fue en ese momento en el que le coloco ese apodo que tanto le molestaba y ofendía: "cabello chistoso". Una vez comenzó, él se dirigió de frente hacia ella soltando unas cuantas chispas de sus manos, amenazándola con quemarla. A pesar de su amenaza, ella no se inmuto en ningún momento, y esquivo el golpe con mucha facilidad, acto seguido lo tomo del brazo con sus dos manos, y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y estamparlo contra el suelo. Sí que era fuerte.

Toda la batalla continúo de ese modo por un buen tiempo: él se acercaba soltando chispas por las manos, fallaba, ella lo golpeaba y volvía a retomar distancia. Aunque hubo una diferencia en algún punto del enfrentamiento. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos se secaban cada vez más y le dificultaba el poder respirar. Con ello, llego a la conclusión final. Este era su estúpido plan. El nunca planeo quemarla ni mandarla a volar, el siempre planeo irritarla. O más bien "ella".

Esto le hirvió la sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer tal plan contra ella? Ni bien terminara con esto, ella le daría unos cuantos golpes para que aprenda a no meterse con ella.

No dejaba de rascarse los ojos ni toser, el humo estaba empezando a afectarle de una manera crítica, apenas si podía ver y respirar. En eso, escucho un grito de guerra y unos pasos acercándose a su posición. Estaba listo para dar el golpe final, una explosión más, solo una, y seria "Game Over" para ella. Ella no podía perder, ella tenía que ganar. Si quería ser la numero uno, no podía ser vencida por él.

Se agacho rápidamente evitando su explosión, le toco la pierna con su mano izquierda, activando su poder en contra de él, y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, mandándolo a volar. Pero esto no acaba aquí, está furiosa y quería ver a su oponente sufrir. Mientras veía cómo es que él se agarraba la panza y se retorcía de dolor en el aire, ella corrió con todo lo que tenía hacia el. Cuando finalmente estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y el ya estaba al borde del campo de batalla, ella desactivó su poder, provocando que el cayera hacia el suelo. Pero nunca llego al concreto, ya que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella le dio un golpe en la cara en el borde del cuadrilátero, sacándolo de este y ganando ella la victoria. Uraraka lo calculo todo. ¿Se había pasado? Tal vez, lo que importaba ahora era que ella había ganado.

Desde ese día se volvieron un poco más unidos sorpresivamente. Se hablaban, se mandaban, hasta se ayudaban. Este cambio repentino sorprendió a todos, incluso a ellos. Desde ese día, los sentimientos de los dos, florecieron.

Una pequeña lagrima se resbalo de su ojo al terminar de recordar ese momento. Si ella es sincera consigo misma, fue la mejor batalla que tuvo en el festival. Los demás fueron fáciles o se "dejaron ganar" como ella le había dicho a Midoriya al término de su pelea. Pero ese no era lo único que recordaba. También recordaba el día en el que ella le había invitado a salir a él. Fue muy embarazoso.

Era tarde, las clases habían terminado, el naranja gobernaba ahora lo cielos y los chicos hablaban, reían o jugaban en las afueras de la academia. Solo estaban dos estudiantes en ese salón: el salón de la clase 1-A.

Solo se encontraban en ese lugar un Bakugou confundido viendo a a su acompañante que tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y no se atrevía a mirarlo. Ese día le había dicho durante el receso que se vieran en este lugar después de las clases. Dijo que era algo de suma importancia para ella el decirle algo que el hasta ahora no sabia. En un inicio le tomo por sorpresa lo que dijo aquella chica con la cual nadie quería meterse. La manera en como lo dijo fue un tanto brusca, aunque no tanto. De hecho, el esperaba mas insultos por parte de ella cuando le pidió que se quedara en la cafetería de la academia; frente a sus amigos. Algunos les dieron miradas de lastima, otros de terror, pero Tsuyu le dedico una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. Ese era todo el apoyo que necesitaba para tal ocasión.

"Uraraka-san, ¿ocurre algo? Desde que llegue no mes haz dicho nada, ni siquiera me estas mirando?"-pregunto el joven viendo como ella tembló de repente al escuchar sus palabras. Era la primera vez que la veía así. ¿Está mal sentir un fuerte deseo por ir y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas?

"¡c-cállate! Haces que esto sea más difícil para mí, cabello chistoso"-hablo con ligero enojo, haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez desde que se quedaron solos-" _esos ojos, esos malditos e irresistibles ojos_ "-pensó ella sin querer, ocasionando un rubor más intenso en su cara.

"¡deja de llamarme de esa manera! ¿A ti te gustaría que te diga uno? S-solo dímelo para que pueda ir a mi departamento; tengo hambre"-puede ser que Bakugou sea alguien con mucha paciencia, pero desde que ella le puso ese apodo en el festival, no dejo de llamarlo de esa manera. Ya se estaba volviendo algo irritante. Todos tenían sus límites. Hasta él.

Pronto, Uraraka comenzó a susurrar de un modo inaudible para él. Casi no noto que ella susurraba de no ser porque veía como sus labios se movían ligeramente para emitir un ligero sonido. Pero aun cuando ella no lo miraba a él. ¿Por qué no hacia contacto visual con él? ¿Era buena o mala la noticia? ¿Acaso era tan mala como para decirlo? No lo sabía, y no lo lograría saber a menos que ella hablara en voz más alta.

"¿podrías hablar más alto, por favor? No logro escucharte bien, Uraraka"-¿Qué acaso no podía tener un poco de paciencia ese idiota? Esto es algo muy importante para ella y tal vez para él. Esto no es algo que se diga de manera natural. A pesar de ser la chica más ruda de la escuela, estar junto a él, la hacía sentir la más débil. Ella odiaba eso, pero por alguna razón, también le gustaba. Bueno, ¿él quiere escucharla mejor? Pues, eso obtendrá.

"¡dije que si querías ir al maldito parque de diversiones conmigo la próxima semana, idiota! ¡¿Tan sordo eres?! ¡Tal vez solo estés pensando en esa estúpida rana o en alguna otra chica o en la manera en como deshacerte de ese estúpido corte de pelo! Como sea, solo dame tu maldita respuesta: si, o no, y como me digas tal vez, te golpeare"-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo hacia otra parte con el ceño fruncido. Ya esperaba su respuesta: un rotundo no. ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente loco como para aceptar después de que lo insultaran de esa manera?

"¿h-hablas de una cita?"-sus mejillas ahora se encontraban pintadas de color rojo como las de ella, solo que no tanto. Y fue un alivio para él que ella no lo notara.

"¡¿q-q-que cosas dices?! Estoy hablando de una salida de amigos. Divirtiéndonos en los juegos, comiendo algodón de azúcar hasta vomitar, ese tipo de cosas. No malinterpretes las cosas, cabello chistoso"-otra vez ese apodo. Usualmente él se molestaría y le diría que dejara de molestarlo de esa manera, pero su mente solo estaba centrado en la palabra "cita". Por mucho que lo negara, si lo era, ambos estaban conscientes de ello; solo una lo negaba-"¿Qué te parece si paso por tu casa a las tres en punto? Es buena hora ¿no?"-esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que la debilitaba. Él era su debilidad, ahora lo sabía. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, pero a la vez, le gustaba.

"c-como sea, no te atrevas a llegar tarde, ¿me oíste, sordo?"-para no hacerla tan larga, ese día no ocurrió nada especial: unas cuantas risas, unos cuantos sonrojos, unas cuantas miradas y un abrazo que más que una despedida, significaba: "hasta luego". No fue hasta la cuarta salida juntos cuando comenzaron a estar juntos.

Otra maldita lagrima. Maldición, como odiaba llorar. La hacía sentir débil, alguien que no puede alcanzar sus objetivos, alguien que no sabe hacer absolutamente nada. Y ella, quería demostrar que puede hacer todo y terminar siendo la numero uno. De esa manera se sentía cuando estaba con él. Maldita sea, como odiaba lo cursi, como odiaba a esa rana, como odiaba su corazón y cerebro por hacerla sentir devastada.

Y así se la paso hasta el anochecer, recordando todos los momentos que pasaron: recordaba cuando él se enfermó, cuando hicieron equipo contra un villano durante un atentado de la "liga de los villanos", el como ella le gritaba por hacer una estupidez y el terminaba dedicándole una sonrisa y unos ojos de cachorro que la hacían perdonar casi al instante. Ahora, él estaba con otra, no podía forzarlo a amarla, ella no era tan mala ni posesiva. Tal vez un poco, pero tenía límites. Al final, desperdicio su oportunidad, una que no se le presentaría hasta dentro de quien sabe cuándo, ¿fue una tonta? Si, y mucho. Si tan solo hubiera visto lo que tenía delante de ella, no lo hubiera dejado ni por un momento, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más… podía… ha… hacer?

"te diré que es lo que puedes y debes hacer idiota"- se levantó de la cama con una cara llena de determinación, lista para hacer un último intento-"vas a ir con él y le vas a hacer saber cómo te sientes. "si amas algo déjalo ir", que basura de frase. No vas a dejar que esa rana te lo quite. Si lo hace, arráncale esa maldita cabeza suya. Esta noche, Katsuki Bakugou, volverás conmigo"-salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza, asustando a todos los que se encontraban en el internado. ¿Tan fuerte fue ese portazo? ¿De qué es capaz ahora Ochako Uraraka?

"gracias por aceptar salir conmigo hoy día, Bakugou-kun"-una muy alegre Tsuyu caminaba por las oscuras calles de Japón, dirigiéndose al internado donde todos sus compañeros se encontraban-"fue muy divertido pasar el rato contigo"

"no hay problema, Tsuyu-chan, yo también la pase bien contigo"-dijo Bakugou un tanto nervioso y feliz al lado de la peliverde. Pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga era lo que necesitaba. Últimamente estos días fueron un poco tensos para él. Pero ahora que estaba con ella y sus demás amigos, todo ya parecía relajarse-"ojala todos los días fueran de esta manera"

"s-s-sabes, escuche que un señor vende helados no muy lejos de aquí, s-si quieres podemos ir"-se rasco la cabeza nerviosa de la respuesta de su acompañante. Ella no era tonta, sabía que el rompió con su amiga. Fue algo inesperado por uno y algo obvio para otros. Entre ellos estaba ella. Ella sabe que si Uraraka se llegara a enterar de esto, ella la mataría, pero no podía perder tiempo, tenía que aprovechar, Bakugou le gustaba desde un inicio y al enterarse de su relación con la castaña, eso la devasto. Pero ahora ellos no estaban saliendo. Podría sonar egoísta y todo, pero también tenía sentimientos, y lucharía por ellos.

"eso suena fantástico, no tengo nada más que hacer por ahora, y unos cuantos días de relajo no me vendrían nada mal. ¿Qué te parece la próxima semana?"-se detuvo para contemplarla por un momento. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas, su cabello, todo parecía perfecto en ella. No era de esas chicas que no tienen cerebro, no, ella era alguien inteligente y muy fuerte, de hecho, de no ser por Uraraka ella estaría en el primer puesto de los héroes con mayor potencial. Demonios, hasta lo superaba a él. Cosa que sorprendió por lo bien que él había comenzado el año, aunque era de esperarse. Ella siempre encontraba la forma de superar a todos, sin importar que-"y después podemos ir a entrenar ¿Qué te parece?"

"c-c-claro, nos vemos, Bakugou-kun"-al terminar de despedirse, Tsuyu se fue corriendo directo al internado con toda su velocidad, su corazón estaba que palpitaba demasiado rápido y sentía que si se quedaba un tiempo más, iba a hacer algo que no debía. Todavía no era tiempo, todavía no.

Bakugou rio divertido ante tal reacción de su amiga. Tal vez se le habrá olvidado algo. ¿Por qué otra razón correría entonces? No había otra cosa ¿o sí?

Bakugou comenzó a caminar hacia en internado frente a él. Estaba cansado y una ducha para librarse de todo rastro de impureza no le vendría nada mal. Ya mañana se pondría a entrenar o a estudiar, hoy, lo único que quería era relajarse. El mal nunca descansa al igual que el bien, pero a veces uno podría darse ciertos lujos. Tampoco era un robot como para estar trabajando todo el día. Y como ya había mencionado, fueron días muy tenso para él. Pero esto no terminaba, y lo sabía bien al escuchar a alguien justo detrás de él. Y la conocía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uraraka?"-pregunto de manera seca el joven héroe todavía sin voltear; el ya sentía quien era sin siquiera hacerlo

"veo que ya terminaste de andar con esa rana, dime, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a salir?"-se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una ceja levantada mientras que este, seguía sin mirarla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para salir, mama?"-se mofo, volteándose finalmente mirando esos ojos color chocolate que tenía ella. Era divertido cuando él se burlaba de ella, ya que siempre que lo hacia ella ponía una cara que, según él, era "rara y divertida". y justo ahora estaba peleando por no reírse de su cara que estaba poniendo en esos instantes-"no tengo por qué decirte nada Uraraka. Mi vida es personal y punto"

"bien que publicas todo lo que haces en internet, idiota"-era su turno de devolver el golpe, y lo había hecho bien. Porque sabía que algo que odiaba Bakugou era que lo acusaran de cosas que no hace

"¡yo no publico nada en internet y no soy un idiota, idiota!"-grito apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño mirándola con esos ojos de color rubí. Aquellos que antes la veían con ternura y amor-"además, como sabias de mi "cita" con Tsuyu. ¿Tan celosa eres, Uraraka?"-y él sabía bien, que algo que odiaba Uraraka era que la llamaran "celosa". No lo soportaba

"¡¿Por qué habría yo de estar celosa de una rana inútil y de una persona que no sabe el cómo hacerse un buen corte de pelo?!"-y allí estaba, la burla a su pelo. ¿Por qué siempre lo mencionaba?

"¡mi cabello no es ridículo! Admítelo, tú lo deseas"-la señalo con el dedo, acusándola de su pecado: adorar su hermoso pelo.

"lo único que desearía ahora es tener una rasuradora y poder raparte toda esa maldita cabeza"-dio un paso a delante acercándose un poco más al joven héroe. Estaba furiosa y a menos que alguien interfiriera, ella lo mataría-"deja nada más que te ponga las manos encima"

"Como si te dejara hacer eso, Uraraka"-imitando el acto de su compañera, dio un paso más cerca de ella, levantando su mano para sacar unas cuantas chispas de ellas.

"¿acaso quieres que te recuerde la humillación que sentiste en el festival?"-dijo Uraraka, poniéndose en modo de ataque, acortando la distancia entre ellos al mover su pie hacia adelante.

"¿acaso quieres que te recuerde que ya no soy el mismo de antes? Además, no te la deje fácil. Si no hubiera sido por mi confianza en ese último movimiento, te hubiera sacado fuera de la arena"-sonrió al recordar ese combate. El como "intercambiaban golpes", el cómo los dos daban lo mejor de sí y la manera en como los dos se quedaban viendo con determinación, decididos a ganar pase lo que pase

"¿crees que eres el único que ha mejorado? Yo también tengo movimientos especiales nuevos; movimientos que en comparación a los tuyos son mejores e increíbles"-esta vez, estaba caminando directo hacia donde se encontraba el, el cual, había dejado de avanzar viéndola a ella de una manera desafiante. Su corazón latía cada vez más que se acercaba a él. Sus nervios empezaban a salir a la luz al ver esos ojos color sangre. Ojos capaces de intimidar a cualquiera al hacer el más mínimo contacto visual. Pero eso se iba al tacho, debido a que la persona que lo poseía, no podía ser más puro y bueno.

"¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?"-ella no era la única en ese estado. Él estaba igual o hasta peor, solo que sabía disimularlo muy bien. Conforme ella se iba acercando, sus manos, su cara, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar como si en un horno se encontrara. Sus sentidos se agudizaban y su piel se ponía de gallina. Y esos temblores, esos temblores en las piernas que el sentía cuando ella estaba cerca de él con esa mirada. Hace no mucho que no se sentía así; lo extrañaba; la extrañaba.

"bueno pues…"-la manera en la que hablo, no podía ser más seductora. Ahora estaba el doble de nervioso que antes, e iban en aumento debido a los detalles que ella agregaba a su jugada. No solo hablo de una manera coqueta, sino que también se lamio los labios, se inclinó un poco a él, y tenía ambas manos en las espaldas, provocando que el calor corporal de Bakugou aumentara. Toda la debilidad de un adolescente en una sola imagen. ¿Acaso esto podría ser mejor?-"lamentablemente no tengo permitidos usar mis habilidades especiales a menos que sea necesario, pero no te preocupes, me se "otra habilidad especial" no muy original, pero igual de poderosa, que podría derrotar a cualquier bestia"-coloco ambas manos en su pecho tonificado, acto seguido, comenzó a mover su dedo índice derecho en círculos para "emocionarlo más"-¿quieres probarla?-Bakugou asiente cerrando los ojos esperando la "habilidad especial no muy original".

Pero lo que esperaba fue totalmente diferente. Lo que recibió fue un duro golpe en la cara que lo mando volando, literalmente. Sin que se diera cuenta, Uraraka activo su poder en el al momento de colocar sus manos en su pecho. Ahora se encontraba alejándose cada vez más y más del suelo, mientras veía como gotas de su sangre flotaban junto con él. ¿Esto podría ser peor? Su respuesta no tardaría en llegar. De pronto, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a descender rápidamente hacia el suelo, sin que nadie pudiera salvarlo, pero no necesitaba ayuda. Utilizando su poder, detuvo la caída segundos antes de estrellarse y sufrir más daño del que había obtenido por ese golpe. Miro a Uraraka con odio por lo que hizo, esta, simplemente silbaba y miraba los arboles como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡¿Qué demonios, Uraraka?! De no ser porque detuve la caída con mi explosión, hubiera ido al hospital"-le grito pisando fuerte el suelo acercándose a ella. Todo ese nerviosismo, toda esa atmosfera, se había desvanecido por culpa de la acción de ella. Maldición. Había caído es sus encantos nuevamente. No podía dejarse hacer eso. Si quería salvarlos a los dos, tenían que volver a ser amigos o al menos compañeros. ¿Qué otra opción podía tener?

"tu dijiste que querías ver mi "movimiento especial", bueno pues, allí esta, Bakugou-kun"-hablo de una manera tierna que le había costado hacer. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero si eso molestaba a Bakugou, entonces lo haría. Ya después se lavaría la boca con jabon.

"¡nada de "Bakugou-kun", casi me matas! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"-pregunto estando ya frente a ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza por la diferencia de estatura de ellos.

"no es mi culpa, es lo que te mereces"-esta vez, uso un tono desinteresado. Ahora Bakugou lo entendía todo.

"¿todavía no puedes superarlo? Ha pasado ya una semana entera y sigues de esa manera"-Uraraka desvió la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su labio estaba temblando. ¿En serio se iba a desmoronar frente a él?-"no me hablas, no me miras, me ignoras. ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"

"amigos", esa palabra si dolió. ¿Qué acaso no consideraba sus sentimientos? Claro que lo hacía, pero esto era por el bien de los dos. O eso pensaba. Pronto, los oídos de Bakugou captaron un diminuto susurro por parte de ella. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, no la podía escuchar bien. Era una de las cosas que le disgustaba de ella. Pero que a pesar de eso, le gustaba.

Exacto, a Bakugou todavía le gustaba ella, aun la quería. Pero era una relación peligrosa, no solo para él, sino que también para ella. Eran demasiado opuestos. Dicen que opuestos se atraen, pero esto no es química, esto es la vida real, y tal como le hicieron saber sus amigos: "era solo cuestión de tiempo".

De los dos, él fue el que termino, él fue el que dijo adiós. Él la amaba, ella lo amaba, pero su amor era imposible, no iba a funcionar. ¿La extrañaba? Si, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. ¿Derramo lagrimas ese día? Lo sigue haciendo hasta el día de hoy. Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus caprichos, sus abrazos, su forma en como lo miraba. Cuando ella estaba con él, ella se comportaba de una manera diferente, pero no fue suficiente. Él no la obligaría a cambiar.

"¿podrías hablar más alto?"-pidió un poco más relajado, esperando saber que misteriosas palabras salieron de los labios prohibidos de la chica.

"¡dije que no quiero que seamos amigos!"-las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Uraraka sorprendieron y lastimaron al joven héroe. Esto no solo era doloroso para él, lo era para los dos, pero era por el bien de los dos, de todos, ambos se hacían daño de manera inconsciente y él tenía que detenerlo-"yo no quiero, no puedo, no me siento bien, me siento mal. Y-yo quiero…"-¿lo iba a decir? Ella no era de esas que hablaban cosas cursis, que se quedaban hasta tarde hablando con sus parejas o mandándose cartas, ella era un tipo diferente de chica, sin embargo, no es momento del orgullo; expresar sus sentimientos es lo mejor-"¡y-yo quiero estar junto a ti! ¡t-te extraño! ¿Qué no lo logras ver? No puedo estar sin ti, no por más tiempo, no lo soporto. Sé que hice mal, sé que no te trate de la manera adecuada, soy una idiota por eso, pero p-por favor, ¡no me abandones!"-sus palabras le hacían arder la boca, era como veneno para ella, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para hacerle entender a ese "cabello chistoso" cuanto lo amaba.

"Uraraka…"-comenzó dando un paso hacia adelante con intención de calmarla, pero ella no había terminado.

"¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?"-pregunto sorprendiendo a Bakugou, provocando que se detuviera en seco-"¿crees que no sé qué esto lo haces por el bienestar de los dos? ¿Tan ignorante me crees? Bakugou, hemos estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo, entiendo cuando quieres hacer algo por el bienestar de los demás; te conozco bien Katsuki Bakugou"-¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella no lo entendería? Ahora él se sentía como el idiota de los dos. Habían salido por un año y unos cuantos meses, y ella ya lo entendía mejor que nadie. Pero ¿el la entendía a ella?-"yo sé qué haces esto porque crees que esto es lo mejor para los dos, pero…"-podía sentir perfectamente como su garanta se secaba y su corazón se apretaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Necesitaba esto, y mucho. Una semana reteniendo estos sentimientos era algo admirable y poco recomendable-"¿Qué no ves que esto nos hace daño también? Esto me lastima, me hace sentir una inútil, una debilucha, alguien que no puede hacer nada, pero al estar contigo, me siento de una manera opuesta. Katsuki Bakugou, yo… t-te q-quiero. Perdón si no te digo "te amo", pero ambos sabemos que todavía somos jóvenes para decir esas cosas. Por favor, no me dejes, esto es un infierno para mí, ya no lo soporto más, por favor, quédate junto a mí"

Ahora ya no tenía palabras; cada vez que la miraba a sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas, tenía un fuerte deseo de darse a sí mismo una explosión en la cara. Tomo la decisión de separarlos sin preguntar primero por cómo se sentiría ella también. Había sido egoísta al pensar que ella no tenía sentimientos. Pues ahora veía que si tiene. Solo que los ocultaba, ¿por qué? Le gustaría saberlo.

De la nada, Uraraka vio como Bakugou se abalanzaba a ella y la envolvía entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir ese calor que tanto anhelo. No tardo mucho antes de devolver la muestra de afecto con la misma intensidad, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y apretando su ropa con sus manos. Bakugou ya no soportaba verla así y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. No podía soportar verla en ese estado. Menos cuando fue el, el que provoco todo. De lanada, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por el dolor que sentía en su corazón. "fuiste muy injusto con ella" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, causándole jaqueca. Tenía razón.

¿Ahora qué pasara? ¿Volverán o trataran de ser "amigos" otra vez? ¿Ella aceptara eso? ¿Se distanciaran y volverán a quedar como a inicios de la academia: sin hablarse, mirarse o pedirse cosas? No lo sabía con exactitud.

"Uraraka, yo… lo siento, no pensé que te sentirías así"-dijo con sinceridad acariciando el cabello de la chica en un vago intento para que dejara de derramar lágrimas por el-"lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero no fuiste la única"-Uraraka lentamente levanto la cabeza apreciando sus hermosos ojos de color rubí con un brillo de esperanza con lo que pudieran significar lo que dijo-"yo también te quiero"-finalizo cerrando los ojos y mostrándole la sonrisa más cálida que ella haya visto jamás.

No lo soporto más y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola a ella para unir sus labios en un profundo beso. Beso, que correspondería Bakugou de manera casi inmediata, colocando sus manos en su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo. Con ese beso, ambos dejaban salir todos esos sentimientos que habían estado suprimiendo durante una semana que pareció durar siglos para ambos. Pero Uraraka quería más, no quería solo eso; lo deseaba, lo quería; no espero tanto solo para recibir eso, por lo que decidió intensificarlo un poco.

Froto su lengua en los labios del chico pidiendo que la dejara pasar. Este no se negó. Pronto, esto se volvió en una interminable batalla sobre quien tenía más dominio sobre el otro.

Uno que otro gemido soltaba Uraraka o Bakugou, demostrándole al otro que lo estaba disfrutando. Uraraka poso sus manos en la cabellera del joven, para evitar que este se separara de ella a la par que jugaba con su cabello. Cuanto había extrañado esa sensación. Sentía que si no probaba sus labios, dentro de poco ella explotaría. El sentimiento era mutuo. Él también la deseo durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora, estaban juntos una vez más.

Los dos se separaron lentamente, mientras un hilillo de baba unía sus bocas. Ambos no dejaban de jadear, cansados de la intensa experiencia que habían compartido juntos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus corazones estaban latiendo de manera errática. Sentían como si una maratón hubiera corrido los dos. Ahora saben cuánto amor se demostraban los dos. Ahora saben cuánto se extrañaron. Ahora saben que el separarse, fue un error que nunca más, deberían cometer.

"supongo que eso significa que volvemos"-bromeo Bakugou, provocando que la chica se riera un poco y asintiera con entusiasmo-"jamás te había visto hablar de esa manera. ¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste?"-Uraraka se sonrojo en respuesta, desviando la mirada y susurrando la palabra "cállate", demostró que si era cierto-"quien diría que tuvieras un lado cursi"

"¡n-no es mi culpa! ¡t-tú me haces sentir de esta manera! ¡MALDICION!"-Bakugou soltó una pequeña risa al notar su pequeño enojo y con un suave beso en la frente, espero calmarla y hacerle sentir que estaba bien ponerse así de vez en cuando. Pero al parecer no funciono. Bakugou noto como Uraraka ponía una cara triste en su cara y miraba al suelo-"d-dime, ¿aun vas a salir con Tsuyu la próxima semana?"

"si, le dije que iría y no puedo decirle que no. Pero tranquila, será solo una salida de amigos. Puede que ella sea tu rival, pero aún sigue siendo una de mis mejores amigas"-puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos-"No te preocupes, no hare nada malo"

"más te vale, Katsuki Bakugou, por que como te atrevas a traicionarme, la mando a ella al espacio y a ti te hare gritar hasta que te quedes sin cuerdas vocales. Tú me perteneces ¿oíste bien?"-amenazo la castaña esta vez viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿así me ves tú? ¿Solo como un trofeo?"-dijo acercándose un poco a ella buscando algo que ella sabe bien.

"t-tu sabes que no es cierto"-sentía como el aliento de ambos comenzaba a mezclarse y el pulso acelerarse.

"entonces dime como me vez. No aceptare una respuesta no cursi. Adoro ese lado nuevo tuyo"-lo insulto en voz baja por la petición que dijo el joven héroe. Ojala no se acostumbre a ese lado suyo.

"y-yo te veo como una parte importante de mi"-respondió rozando sus labios con el, esperando a que uno de los dos diera el paso que les haría ver estrellas-"¿ya e-estas f-feliz?"

"con eso me basta"-y así, los dos volvieron a compartir la actividad que a ambos más les gustaba, demostrándoles a todos que no importa que tan largo o complicado sea el camino. Si los dos estaban juntos, podrían superarlo.

Mientras tanto, dentro del internado, todos veían la hermosa escena que estaban compartiendo los dos. Algunos decían frases como: "que romántico" o "desearía tener un momento así". Pero había una persona de entre todos que solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, feliz de que esos dos volvieran. Aunque en el fondo le doliera. Solo hubo una persona que noto esta actitud de ella.

"Tsuyu, ¿te encuentras bien?"-dijo Midoriya colocándose a un costado de ella y cruzando sus brazos.

"claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"-dijo girando su cabeza en su dirección para mirar a sus ojos color verde.

"es que pensé que te sentirías un poco mal. Él te gusta después de todo"-se rasco la cabeza, un poco nervioso de tocar este tema con ella, pensando que ella se molestaría. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

"si, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? La vida continua, no voy a dejar mi sueño de ser la heroína número uno. En esta pelea ella es la triunfante, por lo que lo único que me queda por hacer es aplaudirle. No voy a estropear esto para Occho"-dijo mencionándola con ese apodo que ella le había puesto de cariño cuando eran pequeñas. Midoriya, al ver su actitud, sintió como el respeto y cariño que sentía hacia ella aumentaba un poco más. Ella es increíble. Ella tiene potencial para ser la nueva heroína que haga sentir a todos seguros.

"oye, no me tomes como un aprovechado, pero, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado mañana?"-pregunto hacia la chica con poderes de rana, la cual asintió en respuesta. Tal vez, ella no había perdido del todo. Esto quizás, fue un empate.

 **Disculpen la demora, he estado un poco ocupado últimamente, pero aquí esta un nuevo one-shot. Ojala sea del agrado de todos. Dejen sus reviews por favor. Y no lo odien, todavía sou nuevo en esto.**

 **Lamento lo del one-shot anterior. Admitámoslo, fue un asco xd. Pero tengo mis razones :v**

 **El fic se suponía que se iba a subir el 31 (fecha en el que se suponía debí acabarlo) pero una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvimos que salir a la casa de unos primos donde no había internet y donde todo el rato estaba siendo acosado por un familiar.**

 **Además, el fic se estaba haciendo algo largo y no tenía intenciones de publicarlo hasta febrero. Una cosa llevo a la otra y por eso ocurrió ese final tan forzado. Pero prometo que lo volveré a escribir, pero me demorare. Además, ya lo decidí, será una mini historia de tres partes jaja.**

 **Si más que decir, nos vemos.**


End file.
